Rainy Days & Mondays
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison hates rainy days. Sam wants to change her mind. Written for the LiveJournal Doctorcest Kink Meme. WARNING: PURE SMUT.


**A/N: Said I was going to do this for the LiveJournal Doctorcest Kink Meme way back in August! The prompt: **_**Addison/Sam, rainy day.**_

**This is full on ****smut**** so don't read if you don't like!**

_

* * *

_

_Rainy Days & Mondays  
__~x~_

"What?" Sam smirked when Addison let out a huff as she stared out of her bedroom window.

"It's raining" she grumbled.

"Okay" he said slowly "And that's a bad thing because…."

"You should know by now that I hate the rain Sam" Addison sighed "Seattle had enough stupid rain to last me a lifetime, nothing good comes from a rainy day"

Sam walked up behind her and kissed her shoulder, his arms came around her body as he kissed her neck, she tilted her head slightly to expose more skin to him, letting out a content sigh, she could feel his bare chest against her back.

"Maybe I can change that" he mumbled into her skin.

"Oh yeah?" she said breathlessly.

"Yes" he whispered, he slowly brought his hands to the bottom of the t-shirt she had long since stolen from him for nightwear and lifted it over her head, he slipped his thumbs into her pyjama shorts and he pulled them down to her knees, Addison stepped out of them and took in a breath as her naked body started to cover itself in goosebumps.

Sam kissed slowly up the back of her right leg, stopping just at the curve of her bum and kissing up the left, he caressed her ass as he kissed the dip in her back, he slowly stood as his lips trailed her spine, his hands moved up to her breasts, his thumbs and forefingers pulling and pinching her tight nipples making her groan slightly. His lips moved from shoulder to shoulder and then back to her neck, one of his hands slipped down the front of her body and brushed against the hair above her slowly building wetness. Addison took a step with one foot to widen the gap between her legs, Sam's fingers brushed against her clit slowly.

"Sam" she said breathlessly "What if someone sees"

"Who's going to be on the beach at 7am on a Monday morning in the rain Addie?" he smirked, she could only moan in reply as his fingers rubbed harder at her clit, Sam teased her endlessly, bringing her close to the edge but stopping before she could go over, she squirmed against him slightly, her ass pressing against the hardness growing in his boxers.

"Sam, please" she groaned as he stopped her orgasm once more, she could almost feel him smirk behind her, as she felt his hardness against her again she grinned slightly and reached one of her arms around to his boxers, slipping her hand into them and grasping him, he groaned and his hips bucked a little, he put a foot next to one of hers and pushed it so she spread her legs more, he pushed her back gently, she bent forward and removed her hand from him to put both of her palms flat on the glass pane in front of her.

Sam pushed his boxers down and kicked them off his feet, he wrapped one arm around Addison's lower body so his hand could press just above her entrance to keep her still as he slipped inside her from behind, Addison gasped slightly and pressed back against him.

"You ok baby?" he asked as his hands moved to her hips.

"God yes" she breathed out, she moaned when Sam slowly started to move, his hands pulling her hips back and forth, he watched himself sliding in and out of her before looking at her reflection in the glass, her eyes were closed slightly, her mouth hung open as she took in breath after breath and let out moan after moan.

He knew it wouldn't take long to make her cum, after his constant teasing she was more than ready, he could already feel her clenching around him, he brought a fingers to her clit and rubbed circles around it, Addison screamed out and moved herself back and forth on him as she came, Sam groaned as her hold on him tightened, when she was relaxed he pulled out of her, his arms wrapped around her as her whole body weakened, he turned her around and pressed her against the balcony doors, his lips coming to hers.

"Sam, that was…" she whispered against him, she could feel wetness on her thighs.

"I'm not done yet Addie" he whispered back with a slight grin, he brought his hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her up, her legs came around his back and her arms around his neck, he pushed himself into her, she instantly moaned, they moved together quicker than before, Sam's hips constantly thrusting against her.

"I'm almost there baby" he said throatily "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison said with a breathless moan, he thrust right up into against her cervix making her cry out, one more thrust sent her over the edge again, the feeling of her clenching around him took Sam with her, he dropped one of her legs as both of their bodies weakened but stayed buried inside her for a moment, his lips brushed from her shoulder to her lips as he dropped her other leg and removed himself from her, they kissed slowly and hands roamed sweaty bodies.

"So…" Sam started as his breath returned almost to normal.

"I love rainy days" Addison whispered.

_The End._


End file.
